Merlin's Judgment
by Labdhi
Summary: It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as t
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** HG/SS

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.

**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

**Merlin's Judgment**

Chapter One

Hermione still couldn't believe it. Her parents were dead. Death Eaters had attacked her home and tortured her parents during the night. The Headmaster wouldn't even tell her all of the curses that had been used on them, but the implications were there. They had been tortured for hours before finally being killed with Avada Kedavra. She was in the hospital ward. Poppy had insisted she at least spend the night and had fed her a dreamless sleeping potion to make sure she slept. She got up the next morning and returned to her classes as usual. She needed to keep busy. It was the easiest way for her to deal with things. She had done this for months until finally, at last, the pain turned to a dull sad one instead of numbing. Finally she had fallen into a steady routine of classes and study just like she always did.

"I know I need to decide what I want to do after graduation. Don't really see the point until Voldemort's gone though. I'll deal with that when and if I live through it." she thought. "At least today is Saturday, so I won't have to deal with classes." Granted it was just after midnight, but it seemed to be the only way she could find anytime to be totally alone without anyone seeing anything. She knew the time was coming when she would have to inform Dumbledore of her new powers. She had intended to tell him earlier but with her parent's death she just didn't have the heart to deal with it. "Might as well go see him in the morning." she thought. "If I can in any way help get rid of Voldemort, then the sooner the better."

She spoke the password and headed into the Gryffindor common room. It was the same every Friday night, a party and then everyone would sleep in the next morning. Their way of dealing with the stress of the ongoing war. "Well," she thought. "no time like the present to see if I have a handle on my new powers." She grinned mischievously as she walked over to the couch were Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting and talking.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry. "Where'd you go?" She just waved it off like she always did. "Nowhere really Harry, just went for a walk. I just had some things I needed to work out." He looked at her and asked. "Anything you want to talk about?" She shook her head. "Not yet, but maybe something I can show you guys. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about it tomorrow."

That got their attention. They all started asking her questions at once. She held up her hand to stop the barrage. "You'll see. I would have done this sooner, but with everything that's been happening I just couldn't handle it until now." she said. That made them even more curious. "Listen you guys, not that I don't trust any of you, but this is simply too big. Before this goes any further I need to ask all three of you to swear a wizards oath that you will not discuss this with anyone that is not in the order, other than ourselves of course." All three of them looked at her at once. "Geeze Hermione, what could be that big?" asked Ron. She just rolled her eyes. "Do I have your word or not?" she asked. They all agreed. "Ok guys, I have something to show you. And no, Harry, before you ask we don't need to go anywhere else, right here is perfect. You'll see what I mean in a minute. Just remember no one else will know this is anything other than entertainment for a party. Granted they might think it's unusual but nothing to write home about." she said. Smiling as she stood up. Looking at Ginny she asked, "Ginny, could you do me a favor and get everyone's attention please? It's time to liven this party up a bit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My first HP fanfic! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.

**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

Chapter Two

Puzzled, Ginny nodded and stood up. Put her fingers to her lips, and whistled loud enough that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked. "Thanks Gin." She smiled and started to address the room. "Could I have everyone's attention please?" She paused making sure they were all looking. Satisfied she continued. "Thank you. Don't worry I'm not here to lecture." Everyone sighed. "Actually I have a surprise for all of you. How would you like to liven this party up a bit?" she asked.

Neville, who was standing next to her looked at her and said. "Hermione are you alright?"

She just laughed and shook her head. "I'm fine guys, honestly. I've just been playing with some music and stuff since last year. Last summer I even played at a few clubs just for fun. Thought it might give me some free practice you know." She took a deep breath and asked. "I just wondered if maybe you guys wanted me to play some for you? Do you like music videos? I do mostly muggle music and videos but I think you will like them. All I am going to do for tonight though is maybe sing for you, after all I don't want the whole castle to hear us."

Harry walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Well, what are you waiting for then girl, lets see." said Harry.

She waved her wand and additional seating appeared. She had almost forgotten to use it. If she was going to pull this off then she couldn't forget in front of anyone. "Very well then, everyone take a seat." Walking to the other side of the room she stopped were everyone could see her. Waving her wand her appearance changed. Now she looked like a totally different person. Her hair now a deep golden blonde and was falling in ringlets down to her waist. Her outfit had changed from her school robes to a red silk blouse, black form fitting pants and black leather ankle boots. She waved her wand again and a stage appeared complete with instruments. Everyone gasped but went to sit down. She stepped onto the stage and stood behind the microphone. She smiled and laughed. "See sometimes it does pay to study your charms and spells." Everyone laughed the shock of seeing her change wearing off a little.

"Now I know most of you have never heard this song before unless you listen to muggle music, but I think you'll like it. It's called Superstitions. I use to sing it at the clubs I told you about all the time."

Waving her wand a final time she started to sing. At first everyone's mouth simply dropped. Then everyone started whistling and clapping. Yelling and screaming for more.

Ginny ran up to her as soon as she was finished. "Hermione where did you learn to move like that?"

"I'll fill you in later Ginny, let me put my face back on. So to speak." She waved her wand and her appearance changed back to what it normally was, while the stage and the instruments disappeared.

-------------------------------

Professor Snape was on his way back to the castle after taking a walk around the lake. He needed some peace and quiet after dealing with the dunderheads all week. After years of dealing with the Dark Lord and them, he suffered from insomnia quite frequently. The thing that troubled him the most though was Miss Granger. Not that he would admit it to anyone. She had a sadness about her since her parents death. But he had a feeling there was more to it than just that. She had grown up. It was evident in the way she carried herself. A quiet maturity that he had noticed when she returned for her seventh year. Then with her parents death later it seems as if she was finally content with herself. Not needing the approval or input of others. He couldn't quit put his finger on it, but there was something else there, he was sure of it. Might as well get my rounds over with he thought as he entered the castle. Then I can go back to my chambers and relax.

He was nearing the Gryffindor common rooms when he heard the loud music coming from inside. He stopped just outside the door listening to the beautiful female voice singing inside. As he muttered the password and entered he was thinking of all the points he could deduct from Gryffindor. He stopped short behind the students who all had their backs to him. Everyone was yelling so loud he doubted they would hear him anyway. Before he could move he watched as Ginny Weasley ran up to her and was talking to her about something. He couldn't hear what she said with the volume in the room. The woman that had been singing waved her wand and suddenly her appearance changed and the stage and instruments disappeared. Standing in her place was none other than Hermione Granger. Hiding his shock he quickly strode up to where she was standing and yelled. "Everyone to their rooms NOW!" They all ran as fast as they could to get out of his way. "Miss Granger I will expect to see you in the Headmasters office at nine o'clock in the morning. If you know what's good for you don't be late." he snarled. "Yes sir." she replied as he exited the common rooms not even waiting for her to answer. "Well," she thought to herself. "looks like I'll be talking to the Headmaster sooner than expected." Shaking her head she made her way up to bed.

Needless to say Professor Snape wasn't too happy when he got all the way back to his rooms. He had just sat down to relax. Remembering the forgotten house points he was enraged. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He roared as he flung the Firewhisky he had just poured. Watching in satisfaction as the glass struck the mantle and shattered. His satisfaction however was short lived. Some of the shards of glass embedded themselves in his legs. Pulling out his wand and getting rid of the glass he stomped off to bed. "Damn Gryffindors."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.

**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

Chapter Three

After breakfast Dumbledore asked Hermione and Snape to follow him to his office. Motioning to her friends that she would fill them in later Hermione rushed to catch up.

Arriving in the Headmasters office they all took their seats. Once tea and lemon drops were taken care of Hermione began her story. Filling both of them in on some of the changes she had gone through since leaving Hogwarts last year. Leaning back she waited for their reactions.

Snape looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you just now telling us this Miss Granger?"

She sighed and looked at both of them before replying. "Because it wasn't time yet. Unfortunately now it is, or it will soon be. It's frustrating but it's not really something I can put into words. I just know."

Snape puzzled by this turned to her. "What do you mean?" He didn't like being left out of the loop as it were and this was just getting better by the minute.

"Severus, I don't think you understand. Think of it this way. If Mr. Potter had tried to defeat Voldemort as soon as he found out that he was destined to fight him. What would have happened?" said Dumbldore.

Snape looked at him irritated. "He would have lost of course."

"Exactly, my boy. Now you see why Miss Granger could not bring this up any sooner. If Voldemort had gotten wind of it then she would have been in grave danger. Along with anyone she knew or cared for. She must have time to grow and learn how to use these new abilities as they make themselves known. If I'm correct I would guess that's it's more of an instinctual type of magic. Something similar to what the muggles like to call intuition." Turning back to Hermione the Headmaster steepled his fingers together resting his chin on top. "Now saying that I think a demonstration is in order?" Dumbledore said, looking at her with that infernal twinkle of his.

"Yes Headmaster." she replied.

"I must insist that you keep this between the three of us. No one else can know of this. You will simply tell everyone that you seem to be extraordinarily gifted in charms and spells." Pausing he looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "I trust Miss Granger that I am perfectly clear when I tell you only between the three of us at least for now. We will discuss letting your friends know after a demonstration."

"Yes sir." Looking at the floor she wisely didn't say anything else. He probably already knew that she had told at least Ron and Harry and maybe Ginny. It was common knowledge that the friends told each other pretty much everything.

"Very well Miss Granger we shall meet after dinner to discuss this in more detail." said the Headmaster.

As Hermione started to leave his office she turned back and said. "By the way sir, I will be going into Hogsmeade today for a few things. I just thought you might want to know in case you needed me."

She had been helping a number of the Professors with some of their research. For extra credit of course. So trips into town were made from time to time for supplies.

Snape jumped out of his chair. "Are you out of your mind?" he snarled. "Evidently you didn't hear a word that was just said to you."

"I will not hide, nor do I need to do so." she snapped. Crossing her arms in front of her and refusing to back down.

Snape started grumbling. "This is ridiculous. Typical idiotic Gryffindor."

The headmaster held up his hand to stop the argument before it got any worse. "Miss Granger do you have any objection to Professor Snape going with you?" he asked.

"No sir." she replied shaking her head. "I don't need the protection, but if it will make you feel better, I have no objections."

He smiled. "Very well Severus, you will accompany Miss Granger to Hogsmeade after lunch. Seeing as how no one else knows about her powers we can't very well ask anyone else to do it now can we?"

Snape sighed seeing that he had been neatly trapped. "Very well. I will meet you at the entrance hall right after lunch." He turned and walked out of the office his robes billowing behind him. Grumbling about all the essays he still had to grade before then.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster and laughed. Raising an eyebrow she asked. "He really does enjoy doing that doesn't he?"

He smiled and laughed noticing the way Miss Granger had watched as her Professor left the room. "Indeed my dear, indeed." Maybe Severus wouldn't be so alone in the years to come after all he thought. His eyes started twinkling madly. After all Severus was always complaining about not having enough time to get everything done. An assistant would be just the thing.

Hermione left the headmasters office and went to change for her trip. Finishing the last of her homework she placed it in her trunk. She had the strangest feeling she wouldn't be working on it too much the rest of the weekend.

Once he was alone Albus went to a side cabinet and unlocked it. Pulling out his pensive he extracted the memory of the meeting that had just taken place and put it inside. Having done that he headed off for bed. After all, he wasn't getting any younger and he had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.  
**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

Chapter Four

Noticing it was almost time for lunch Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. She was looking forward to getting outside. She had been cooped up for weeks and hadn't gone on any of the regular trips with the rest of the students. Finishing her lunch while listening to Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch she muttered something about studying. Picking up her books she took off before anyone could stop her. Snape was already waiting when she arrived at the entrance hall in full Potions Master persona. Without saying a word she walked past him and started towards the front gates. Smiling to herself thinking. "This could be fun."

Snape followed her as she went from store to store gathering what she needed. Neither one saying any more than necessary. They had just left The Three Broomsticks, when who should be standing in front of them? None other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, look who we have here." drawled Lucius as he noticed Snape and Hermione coming out of the storefront. Leaning on his cane and looking down his nose at her making it quite clear what he thought of her. "Slumming I see Severus."

Before Snape could reply, Hermione put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

Smirking at him she said. "Wanna have some fun?" He raised his eyebrow. "Miss Granger, I hardly think this is the time for that."

She smiled even bigger and turned to Lucius who was not happy being ignored. Malfoy's simply were not ignored. "We wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy to feel neglected now would we Professor?

Before Snape or Lucius could move, she disappeared and reappeared behind Lucius.

Leaning in she whispered softly. "Now Lucius run along and be a good boy, there's a dear."

Lucius snarling whipped around drawing his wand as he turned. Instead of drawing hers as he expected she stepped in closer to him. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her tongue up the side of his face. "Naughty, naughty." She teased laughingly. Hermione and Snape both vanished before he could blink. They reappeared outside the gates to Hogwarts. It was all she could do to stop laughing.

Snape was standing there looking at her speechless for once. Gathering his wits about him. He started demanding answers. "How in the Hell did you do that?"

It was priceless seeing Severus Snape caught off guard. It had been so worth it. She got a grip on her self, knowing that she had even more questions to answer now. Standing upright she plastered an innocent look on her face.

"I told you I could take care of myself. Don't worry I'll fill you in when we meet with the Headmaster. It's almost time for dinner and I want to put this stuff away before then." Not giving him time to do anything other than sputter, Hermione headed into the castle.

In Hogsmeade Lucius was stunned but refused to let it show. After all no one could apparate without making any noise at all. Certainly not a Mudblood. Even the most experienced person made a soft muffled noise. Finished with his shopping he headed home. Refusing to dwell on it further he handed his shopping to the house elves and headed to his study. He needed a drink, preferably a very large one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.  
**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

Chapter Five

Snape couldn't believe it. This was the second time in the space of a day that Miss Granger, know-it-all of Hogwarts, had left him speechless and that was no easy task to accomplish. Not only could she apparate/disapparate without any noise at all. She also didn't need a wand to do so, nor had she touched him when she brought him along for the ride as it were. As if that wasn't enough, she could change her appearance with a wave of her hand without uttering a spell. Wandless magic was hard even for some of the most powerful wizards, let alone for someone of her age. Even with years of experience very few reached the level she had already achieved. The night before evidently she had faked using her wand for the other students. Dragging himself back to the present he asked. "Miss Granger how did you make the stage and instruments disappear?"

Hermione sighed. "Well the easiest way I know how to explain it is, think of a pensive."

"How so Miss Granger?" asked the Headmaster.

"Well think of the common room I was in as a pensive and what was happening in the room a memory, but instead of just watching the people in the room could interact with the memory. Just like a pensive it wasn't really happening to them they were just watching." she said.

Snape looked at her. "Miss Granger if it wasn't real how were you able to stand on a stage with instruments that weren't there? Generally in a pensive when you reach to touch someone or something your hand would simply go through whatever you tried to touch."

She mumbles something. "Excuse me?" said the Headmaster "I didn't quite catch that."

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up. Sighing, she repeated. "I can make the people I put in them appear real or an object solid if I want. I can also change a memory when needed to convince someone it's happening to them at that moment."

The headmaster looked at her as the twinkle left his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you can implant false memories."

"Not in the sense that you mean sir, more like a living memory or if necessary an actual one." she said looking at him warily. Knowing what the information she was about to impart would mean.

"What do you mean an actual one Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

Hermione waved her hand and Snape was pinned against the wall by none other than Lucius Malfoy. A wand pointed at his throat. She waved her hand again and Lucius vanished.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Snape. "He didn't just look as if he was here. He actually was. I could feel his body pushing me against the wall. How did you do that?"

Looking at Professor Snape she smirked. "I have my ways professor."

He snarled at her. "Insolent whelp, what kind of answer is that."

"Oh good grief." she huffed. "Nothing would have actually happened if he had hexed you. An enemy wouldn't need to know that though would they Headmaster."

Albus turned waving off Snapes comments. "Now, now Severus. I'm sure Miss Granger didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure she realizes the responsibility that comes with this kind of power."

"Yes sir, that's why I didn't trust this kind of information with anyone else." she said. I knew that if anything about my abilities got out Voldemort would have no qualms using me against Harry, or anyone else for that matter. I mean for instance if you had seen Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape in the situation you just witnessed, would you have any doubts that you were seeing the real Lucius Malfoy?"

Albus looked at her, twinkle for once missing. "Indeed not, I doubt anyone would. I also understand that you may want to tell certain close friends. I think a wizard's oath is sufficient." Hermione beamed. "Thank you."

"What about Lucius Miss Granger? He's not likely to forget what happened in town today. If you didn't want news to get out about this don't you think you should have thought about that before you went showing off today?" Snape asked snapping at her.

"Simple sir, what better way to control what the enemy hears or sees than to let them think they know more than they do?" she replied smirking.

"Meaning?" he asked impatiently.

"While I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will go running to You-Know-Who with news of my new abilities, what happens when you're confronted about it? All you have to do is tell them that I've been taking private lessons to get ahead in my studies of course and found to be more adept than most in learning to Apparate. I am simply one of the rare few who are able to do so silently. You have been working with me to help me perfect it. With the headmasters orders of course, so that will explain why you didn't make any sound either. Not anything worth anyone's time or notice. Simply the know-it-all showing off again. It's what we muggles like to call controlling the media." she explained. "Making sure they see and hear exactly what we want them to. Nothing more nothing less."

"I think that we have a lot of planning to do." said the Headmaster, as he met eyes with the Snape and Hermione.

Conjuring the necessary furniture and food they got down to work. It was going to be a long night. A message was sent to Hermione's friends by way of her head of house. Letting them know that she had been asked to help Snape in the lab. They would tell everyone that she would be assisting Snape with potions and such. Giving the impression that an apprenticeship would be next. Since he was rarely seen outside of his dungeons it would explain when she was absent for extended periods. The less anyone knew the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.  
**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

Chapter Six

Earlier that day Harry, Ron and Ginny had finally cornered her. She was on her way to back to the common room after her meeting with the Headmaster and Professor Snape. She had taken them to the Room of Requirement and told them everything that had been happening. They promised to cover for her as much as they could, but made it clear that they did not like the danger she was putting herself in. As promised though she had asked them all to take a wizard's oath, which they had no problems with given the circumstances. They had already given their word not to talk about it. Everyone was going to take an oath anyway when they were in the common room. In the excitement of the moment though she had actually forgotten to get them to do it.

Hermione snuck out of the castle for a walk. It was after curfew but she needed to unwind. After having to deal with her friends and trying to convince Dumbledore that she could do more than play hide and seek she was frustrated to say the least. Anytime she tried to get him to let her at least help with the Order he would just twinkle at her and offer her candy. They had discussed at length her abilities and what they may mean. She knew she was supposed to do something, but what it was, well that was another matter entirely. Only once had he come to her for help. He asked her go with Remus to Hogsmeade who was dumbfounded when he found out what she could do. Dumbledore needed to send Snape on a mission and if everyone thought he was too ill to teach, then no one would question his absence. Hiding at a secluded table with Remus, she made it look like a couple of students had snuck into the three broomsticks late for a butterbeer. They drank their butterbeers, laughed and gossiped, then headed back to school. After watching to make sure that the conversation was overheard Remus had escorted her back to her rooms and went to fill Dumbledore in on the evening.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present she headed into the castle wishing could stay out longer. After making it back to her room she looked to make sure all her packing was done. In a couple of days school would be officially over and everyone would be heading home. Then she would be moving to new rooms. She would still apprentice with Professor Snape in order to stay at the castle. "Not like the old coot is going to let me do anything to help though. I swear he is up to something. He may not admit it but I think he already has suspicions as to what I may need to do. Not that he will let me know." She grumbled digging out her nightclothes. Changing and sliding into bed she remembered her conversation with Ginny after everyone had left the Room of Requirement. She had noticed Hermione's obsession with Snape. Ron was too dense to notice and Harry was preoccupied with his own worries. After an argument where she tried to convince her that she had no clue what she was talking about, she finally caved. Crying her heart out she confessed that she had been in love with Professor Snape since the end of last year but she was positive that he would never think of her that way. She made her promise not to tell the guys. She would tell them eventually but for now she wanted to keep it to herself. After all what was the point when nothing would ever come of it anyway. Sighing and punching her pillow she finally got comfortable enough to fall asleep.

'Finally that's finished.' She thought looking around. 'All unpacked.' Sitting in the chair facing the fire she stared at the flames loosing track of the time. It was only a matter of time before things came to a head. She could almost feel it. Graduation had gone smoothly at least. Everyone was tense during the ceremony but seemed to take a collective sigh once it was over. Now everyone was gone except for Harry and she really hadn't had a chance to talk to him much. He had been meeting with Dumbldore and the order a lot. The rest of the time he normally spent training. She was worried about him. He was taking on too much but what could she do. Shaking her head and pulling out her favorite book she tried to read but her thoughts soon took another turn. She had a few days off before her apprentice schedule actually started. She kept trying not to think about spending all that time with Snape. After being around him so much the last couple of weeks things had gotten worse. It was driving her mad. At the beginning of her sixth year she had developed a crush on him. It had gradually developed into much more. It didn't seem to matter that her feelings weren't returned, they were there never the less. She was a realist though. She knew nothing would ever come of it. Even if they both did survive the war, he was not the type for relationships and he certainly wouldn't think of her that way. The Insufferable- Know-It-All that he believed her to be. It simply wasn't going to happen and the sooner she became accustomed to the fact the easier it would be.

"I know he doesn't return my feelings but I simply can't leave knowing it might be the last time I see him alive. I'll offer any help I can in order to stay near him." Tears began to run down her cheeks as she softy cried. "I can't lose him, I just can't." Her book fell to the floor forgotten as she cried herself to sleep.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, another headache. It seemed as though they were a part of his normal daily routine anymore, if you could call his days normal. The tension seems to be building now more than ever. What little Dumbledore had allowed Miss Granger to help had made a small difference. The Dark Lord was not happy however. He seemed to become more demented and suspicious than ever before. Severus's only hope was that he wouldn't be discovered as a spy. He had no false hopes of surviving the war but he wanted to at least do as much he could to ensure that the Dark Lord's days were numbered. He wouldn't have minded having the same things everyone else wanted, but he knew that was not possible for him. Even if he were lucky enough to survive who would want a greasy haired git. Working with Miss Granger everyday for so many months had not helped the matter any either. He became even worse with each passing day, sneering at anyone who attempted to speak to him. Her presence was enough to drive him mad, not that he would ever admit it. It was a weakness that he had no time for. It was to late for him. She was much to young and innocent to ever be with someone like him. The less she liked him the better off she would be. When the war was over she could go on with her life and would cease to even remember the greasy Potions Master of Hogwarts. The site of her walking the grounds earlier had almost done him in, but he shook it off refusing to dwell on it. Downing the last of his drink he made his way to bed. He needed to rest while he could. The way things had been going lately this could end any day. He was almost looking forward to it. The endless curses and hexes were becoming more and more draining on his body. As he climbed into bed he thought. "Soon it will be over, soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.  
**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

Chapter Seven

Dumbledore had called her to his office. He was pacing in front of his desk when she arrived. "Have a seat Miss Granger." He said gravely as he sat and offered her some tea.

Turning down the tea she nervously looked up. The fact that he had been pacing didn't bode well. This was not good. "Headmaster what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's Professor Snape." he said carefully. Quietly waiting for her reaction as she took in the news. Knowing how much they cared for each other in spite of their own denials. He tried to soften the blow as best he could.

"Oh no. Please tell me he's alright." she said pleadingly.

"We've just gotten word. Severus has indeed been discovered. It seems he was seen trying to help someone escape during one of the latest raids." said Dumbledore. "The last we heard, he was being tortured for information. Whether or not he is still alive, we simply do not know."

Suddenly Remus came rushing into Dumbledore's office. Pausing as he tried to catch his breath. Taking a seat next to Hermione he took her hand and held it firmly. Glancing up he started to fill them both in. "It's alright we've found him. He was left for dead. Moody received word earlier today that the Death Eaters might have a meeting tonight. It took us a while to find out where. One of our spies sent for help as soon as they could. The aurors arrived to late but they found Severus in one of the lower dungeons. He's still alive. I've taken him to Poppy."

The all rushed to the hospital wing. Hermione broke down when she saw him. Remus carefully guided her to a chair by the bed. Sobbing she took his hand in hers. Holding it gently. He was battered and bruised beyond recognition, barely breathing. She looked up at Poppy with tears running down her face.

Poppy shook her head sadly. Speaking softly as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry dear there's nothing more we can do. I've never seen him this bad. All we can do now is hope."

Moody arrived with Bill Weasley. Filling Albus in on what had happened after Remus left with Snape. News had reached the Order that Voldemort had just attacked Hogsmeade and was on his way to Hogwarts. They only had minutes to prepare.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore. An eerie calm seemed to have settled about her. Her lips were pressed into a grim line. There was a coldness to her gaze the made Poppy inhale sharply.

Remus and Dumbledore told her to stay with Severus. Immediately they rushed to join the Order and the rest of the Aurors already outside. She could hear the wards being breached as the attack began to reach the school grounds. The last of her control finally snapped. Hermione took one last look at Severus kissing his cheek softly before she stood. "Voldemort." She snarled as she ran out of the hospital wing. If it was the last thing she would do he would pay. It was time. Instinctively she knew. This was why her magic had been changing. Now it told her what she needed to do. Protect those that are unable to protect themselves.

She hurried knowing she didn't have much time. Finally reaching the doors of the castle she ran outside. Quickly she found Harry who was holding a badly injured and unconscious Ron. A group of death eaters littered the ground around them. Harry was bleeding badly from several cutting hexes. "Help me up, then take Ron inside. I need to get to Voldemort." He said desperately.

"No Harry, you can't even stand up on your own." she argued quickly.

"But I don't have a choice 'Mione, the prophecy." he said weakly. He could barely hold up Ron let alone defend anyone else. Everyday for years though he had been taught that he had no choice. There was a prophecy so that was it. Even now he was trying to get up. To keep on fighting.

Something broke inside her when he said this. First Severus and now Harry and Ron. It wasn't fair for everyone to put so much on so few. There was no reason as far as she could see that everyone couldn't have done just as much if not more while working together. No more would she stand by while the ones she loved protected her. No more would she hide while others put themselves in danger. Even as she and the rest of the wizarding world hid in safety. No more.

"Prophecy be damned Harry. It's time someone took care of you for once."

Ignoring his weak protest she shoved a lemon drop into his hand and watch as they vanished. Albus had given it to her as a Portkey. Insisting that she keep it with her at all times. Just in case.

She thought to herself. 'You have made a fatal mistake this day Voldemort, you have attempted to harm that which is mine and mine alone, and I do not take kindly to having things that are mine threatened or harmed. The innocent slaughter stops now.'

She knew what she had to do. She had no clue how, but she did. In that instant of clarity she knew. Magic had provided a way to even the scales. It was the only way to stop this madness. Even if it killed her it would be worth the price to bring peace to the lives of the ones she loved and had watched suffer for way too long. No more would they endure the endless suffering and pain that their lives had held.

Thinking of the love she held for her friends and the man on the bed inside, she rose to her feet. Finding her target she cast Sonorus and began to speak.

"By the rights of the tormented souls of the people you have killed and tortured in your madness for rule. I Hermione Jane Granger do invoke the Rite of Judgment. In the name of Merlin The Protector of Innocents do I judge thee." Chanting she walked toward Voldemort as her powers started to build.

With a flick of her wrist Death Eaters where moved out of her path. Her wand even then forgotten in her pocket. The ones who tried to cast a spell or hexes on her had no effect at all. Voldemort laughed, as she stood in front of him seemingly unafraid.

"You dare think you can touch me. Mudblood Fool!" Voldemort hissed. He pointed his wand at Hermione and cast the worst curse of all. "Avada Kedavra." A green light shot out from his wand straight at her chest.

As the sickening green haze enveloped Hermione her eyes became as white as snow and her hair changed. It turned into living flames as bright as the sun. Quickly covering the rest of her body and engulfing the green haze as if it were feeding on it. A look of pure black rage came over her face. Focusing her gaze on Voldemort she spoke. Her voice deadly quiet and smooth as silk.

"Judgement has come for you Tom Marvolo Riddle, and it has found you wanting. For the crimes committed against humanity and magic you have been found guilty."

Voldemort took a step back as he felt a gathering of power. His eyes grew wide as magic rippled about her feet and arched between her splayed fingers. Snapping and crackling as it grew. Waves of it lapped at her feet gathering to her like an endless ocean of power. Slowly she floated high enough to meet him eye to eye. Her eyes communicated to him her great fury and rage. As if he was being smashed over by a merciless wave, he fell to his knees before her.

She flung her head back stretching her arms wide as a great surge of magic shot forth from her body. Voldemort's body went flying high into the air. Hovering almost as though it was suspended in time. With a great burst of blinding light and flames it exploded and disappeared. Hermione looked up as she collapsed to the ground exhausted. Voldemort's soul was encased in a dome of white light and standing beside it was a wizard with an aura so bright it hurt to look at him. She gasped. "Merlin!" He smiled at her gently.

"But I don't understand, how did I know what to do?"

"Simple my child, never underestimate the power of love. Be it for the one that completes your soul or the ones that you see every day and would protect. It is a very powerful thing. One who would give their life for another willingly and without thought or reservation for themselves. A love so pure is rare indeed." Merlin and the dome disappeared softly as her vision started to blur.

Tears ran down her face as darkness finally descended upon her. "Sev." she whispered. As her eyes fell shut she dreamed of her life, her love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **It wasn't fair. One of her best friends had given up everything to protect the wizarding world. Even the most hated Professor in the school was a spy. All in the hopes of riding them of a madman. Forbidden to interfere. She could do nothing but watch as the rest of their world simply waited for a young teenager to take care of everyone's problems.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unfortunately…I just enjoy playing with them and making my own little world away from real life.

**Warnings:** WIP, basically whatever my poor brain comes up with at the time. Does not follow the books.  
**Notes: **Beta is no other than (**gryfferin666**). Thanks for all your help.

Chapter Eight

The aftermath was chaos. There was confusion and relief all at the same time. Things slowly returned to normal as the days swiftly passed by. Days turning into weeks and then finally months. As Hermione lay in the hospital wing recovering Severus stayed as busy as possible. Making sure Poppy has everything she needed for the injured. He has slowly recoverd himself. It was only a matter of bruises and broken bones. Not that it had been a picnic. Far from it in fact. Albus had been busy with the cleanup and recovery of the Hogwarts. There was so very much to be done.

Remus had been by his side when he finally regained consciousness. Knowing he would want to be filled in on what had happened. He was almost afraid to believe it but even Albus confirmed what Remus had told him. Hermione was in love with him. It had devastated her when she had seen him so badly injured. He couldn't believe she had destroyed Voldemort. Something about her powers maturing. Evidently she had used some long forgotten Rite of Merlin's. The details on that were sketchy at best. What little was know about it was always thought to be myth and legend.

Poppy had informed him that Hermione would wake up on her own time. She had suffered from magical exhaustion. Just this morning he had been told that her levels were finally back to normal. So here he sat waiting for her to open her eyes. Even the rest of the Gryffiindor trio had left him to sit with her in private. They had stopped by earlier that morning to check on her. Surprisingly enough they hadn't stayed long. After seeing the way he was with her they understood. It was obvious to even them how very much he cared for her. They could see it in the way he held her hand and didn't care that everyone else knew. Quietly saying their goodbyes they left him alone.

Slowly her eyelids started to flutter as she blinked herself awake. "Severus." she whispered. Turning her head to get a better look at him. She finally noticed the way he was holding her hand. The look on his face was so tender. Her breath hitched as she looked into his eyes. The love she could see there was so strong it took her breath. "Severus?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

Placing the hand he held to his cheek he held it there. "Yes my love, very sure. More sure than I've ever been in my life. I love you so much it hurts. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you. If it had I would have never forgiven myself for not saying something. I almost lost the chance. Something that I intend to make up for the rest of our lives, if you will have me." he said softly as a tear ran silently down his face.

She looked at him smiling gently. "Yes my dear Severus, oh yes." she laughed softly. "Indeed I will have you this day and every day after that for the rest of our lives. You complete my very soul. I love you so very much." Placing her other hand on his face she pulled him down for a long kiss. Determined to let him know how much.

The End.


End file.
